


Sweet dreams are made of wine

by Kings_of_Gotham



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Eventual Smut, M/M, Nipple Licking, Sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 10:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10332329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kings_of_Gotham/pseuds/Kings_of_Gotham
Summary: "Oswald..." he heard the partner call him, raising his hips in a clear and provocative invitation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Writing for Nygmobblepot Week - Day 4: Sexy  
> Enjoy!

Oswald continued to move his hand on the crotch of his pants, that now was more like a prison made of fine fabric.   
The clutch seemed to give him a slight relief as his eyes were totally enraptured by the sensual image of Edward Nygma, completely naked, lying on villa Van Dahl’s table, that Penguin usually used for meetings.   
He struggled to knock down a big gulp of red wine that stirred slowly in the glass he was holding, but remained with his eyes on the vision that was making him lose all semblance of lucidity.   
"Oswald..." he heard the partner call him, raising his hips in a clear and provocative invitation.  
His legs were open in a manner so explicit that was obscene, the fingers of a hand moving within his own opening and the face red and beaded by a light layer of sweat.   
It was at that moment that Cobblepot stood up, biting his lip to resist the temptation to grab the partner and take him at that precise moment. He approached him and poured the remaining wine in the glass above Edward’s body who, in response, allowed himself a long and pleased sigh - as if he was suddenly relieved to feel that viscous liquid on his hot skin.   
"Oswald... don’t make me wait." Nygma urged him, with the glasses crooked on his nose and fogged that masked his dark eyes full of desire. Penguin bent over him and, without saying any word, grabbed his free arm and then blocked it over his head, then began to lick away the wine that still bathed the pale skin, studded with scars of the past and scratches, bites and soothers of the present.   
For every lick Edward tensed as a violin string, trembling with the desire to slip off his fingers from the orifice to see them replaced by the erection of his companion.   
"Oswald... Oswald..." he kept calling but Cobblepot could not answer because of the lips that were avidly sucking one of his nipples.   
"Oswald... Oswald!" The voice of his Chief of Staff, woke him up, with the parched throat, he felt out of place also because of the strong light of sunset coming through the living room window. "Don’t sleep on the couch!" he reproached him with a smile, standing in front of him, pouring himself a glass of wine.   
Only at that moment Oswald realized that he was dreaming and, prey of the embarrassment, he rose from his not too comfortable bed and tried to cover as possible the effects of his hot dreamlike visions.   
"Is everything alright?" Nygma asked apprehensively.   
"I-I’m just thirsty." croaked the other, inviting him to offer him a drink and letting the taste of the wine remind him of the other's well-vivid vision in mind at least for the time necessary to go into his bedroom.


End file.
